1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device suitable for use as an imaging device for capturing an image using, for example, a removable lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an imaging device using an FT CCD (Frame Transfer Charge Coupled Device) image sensor, the image area (light-receiving section) is shielded from light during signal charge readout. In contrast, in an imaging device using a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) image sensor, the image area is shielded from light during signal charge readout to achieve the concurrency of signal charge accumulation. A rotary shutter is known as a technique to shield the image area from light.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2006-308841 discloses a shutter device and camcorder for providing reduced difference in level of smear appearing on both sides of the imaging surface of the imaging element.